A Surprise Gift
by quantumchickpea
Summary: Marinette noticed a boy with blonde hair, that sat in front of her, in their interpersonal communications class. She was at college studying to be a designer and was engaged to Luka. But something about him caught her eye. Things don't always go according to plan. One Shot. Aged Up. College. Adrienette. True story of me and my husband. Emails are real ones and 8 years old.


**Note: This is a shortened version of the beginning of my husband and I's relationship. ^-^ I wanted to write it out as Marinette and Adrien. I hope you enjoy our story told through them. :)**

Marinette sat in interpersonal communications class. She was engaged to a guy named, Luka. Her instructor had the class stand around in a group and sat them in order by their last name. She stood and nervously fumbled with her fingers. Classes always made her nervous and she never knew what to expect.

Their instructor, Madame Bellamy, rattled off names and one by one her classmates sat down in their seats.

"Marinette Dupain Cheng?" Madame Bellamy called out with her seating chart in her hands.

"Here." Marinette waved awkwardly, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"You're seat will be middle row and right there." She pointed to where Marinette was supposed to sit and Marinette nodded, before sitting down in her spot.

Once everyone was sat down and the instructor began the lesson.

"Now, I don't discriminate against people who wear…. black shirts… like..." Madame Bellamy peered around the room and stopped on a man two seats in front of Marinette. "You. If that is okay for me to use you as an example."

"Sure, I don't mind." A man with blonde messy hair smiled at her with his arms crossed and he shrugged.

"Alright…" Madame Bellamy used him as an example of how to communicate to people by pointing out his plain black shirt.

Marinette stared at him and took in his jeans and plain black tee. How his hair was just below his ears and how he carried himself. She worried her bottom lip, as her heart sped up.

"Now, next class, we will be having a test and then I will count you off into groups of five. Those will be your groups to go over the tests and the answers you got." Madame Bellamy smiled at the whole class.

Marinette nodded with the whole class, before packing up. They all left the class and the boy with messy blonde hair, never left her mind.

She went home to Luka and watched, as he strummed his guitar. He was always writing music or playing something. She sighed, as she watched him ignore her. Marinette went to her laptop and began to do her homework.

By the time she was done… it was late and Luka was already in bed. She slid in beside him and pulled the covers over her, turning away from him.

She woke up the next morning and rushed out of her house to get to class. All she wanted was to see that guy in her class. She didn't know why, but something about him drew her in.

She walked into the classroom and sat in her seat. The classroom filled with people, before Madame Bellamy gave out the test. Marinette looked each answer over. She was okay with assignments, but lousy at tests. She'd know everything until it came time to take them and then she'd forget all of the answers. She sighed, as they graded the quizzes and she missed five out of eight.

"Now, I'll number you off." Madame Bellamy began to count to five over and over again. "Alright, ones over there, twos over here, threes next to that desk, fours near the front right, fives to the left of me."

Marinette got up and walked over with the fives and she sat down in one of the desks. Her breath caught as, the blonde guy sat in front of her. He leaned on her desk with one arm and his back touched the wall.

"Hi, I'm Adrien." He smiled at her. "How'd you do on the test?"

"Hi. I- I'm terrible at tests. I didn't do so well." Marinette blushed and got nervous.

"Don't tell anyone, but I missed three." He smirked at her.

Marinette's eyes got wide. "You only missed three?"

"Yep. I don't study." He shrugged.

Marinette was still impressed that he had only missed three.

"How many did you miss?" He peered at her with curious green eyes.

"Five…." Marinette looked away embarrassed.

He just smiled at her and turned back to their instructor, as she began to speak.

They argued their answers, so that she would agree to give them the point still for having a good reason.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few weeks later, Marinette presented her past, present, and future project. It was a poster board with random images to symbolize milestones in her life. She droned on about her life and about her insecurities, until she got to her future. The class looked at her with horrified expressions. She felt her stomach turn, but she kept talking. She spoke of Luka and how she wanted to have a fashion brand one day.

By the end of it, people were more disturbed by her history than anything else.

She was walking out of the classroom and heading to her car, when a voice made her jump.

"So, fashion?" Adrien's voice caught her off guard and she jumped, before she turned around.

She wondered how long he had been following her. "Yes….?" She raised an eyebrow at him and stuttered, confused.

"I just thought that was interesting that you were into that sort of thing. I've never met someone outside of my father's brand that was into that sort of thing." Adrien awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck and didn't meet her eyes.

Marinette relaxed with a smile. "Oh. yeah, I've been into it since I was little."

"That's really cool." Adrien awkwardly smiled at her.

"The whole class thought I was weird though." Marinette giggled awkwardly, embarrassed.

"I wouldn't worry about them too much. I found it interesting." Adrien smirked at her. "Anyway, I should go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. See you… to-morrow." Marinette blushed and walked towards her car.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Every time they were put into groups… Marinette and Adrien were placed together and by the middle of the semester… they had to do a skit. It was a skit about the acceptance of two cultures.

"You will choose one person to be the boyfriend, one person to be the girlfriend, two siblings, and two parents for each, the boyfriend and the girlfriend. You can decide who will play who. Write a skit about those two families coming together. They have to be two different cultures. You will make a positive scene where they accept them and one where they are against them being together based on race and culture." Madame Bellamy instructed.

Marinette peered at Adrien, who was focused on something else. He hadn't even noticed how she had began to act different around him. How she blushed. How she stumbled. How she stared at him from behind him every class. She had even stalked him on social media when they passed around a sign in sheet and she saw his name. She had secretly written it down in her notes to find him later online.

She secretly hoped that she would get the girlfriend role. But luck was never her strong suit.

"So, Adrien will be the boyfriend... I'll be the girlfriend…" Chloe pointed to herself. She began typing on her tablet. "Oh and Sabrina could be one of my brothers… and Alya can be my mother, while Nino is my father… OH! And Marinette you'll be my other brother… And… Kagami can be Adrien's mother. " She tapped her finger to her chin.

Marinette sunk her shoulders at the fact that she was going to be a brother, when she really wanted the girlfriend role. She kept her eyes on Adrien, who seemed to be somewhat relaxed, yet annoyed with Chloe.

"Now, I'll write the story. So, what cultures should we do?" Chloe tapped a writing app on her tablet and waited for everyone to burst out with ideas.

No one said much of anything and that was when Chloe took over. "Alright, American and French."

"Seriously… Chloe?" Adrien crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"What? You guys weren't any help." Chloe shrugged and put it in. "Now, what should be our story?"

Marinette went to open her mouth to speak, but thought better of it. She knew if they even said anything she would just ignore it and shoot it down.

"I'll be a college student and I met Adrien there. He was going to school to be an accountant. Then we'll write the scene where he first comes to dinner. They'll talk about finances by a fireplace…. And they'll love him, but in the negative one… we'll have her parents disapprove and have Adrien crying saying, "But mother… I love her!" And then he cries as they leave." Chloe began to type it up with excitement, while Marinette and Adrien cringed at the idea.

"Chloe, wait… why don't we have him be something else…." Adrien tried to reason with her, but she wouldn't listen.

So, he gave up and slumped back in his chair with his arms crossed across his chest and Marinette worried her lip feeling bad for him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Adrien and Marinette would meet in the library between classes every day. She would be sitting doing homework at a table or knitting a new creation. Which, knitting always got her weird looks from guys in college. She would always smile or shrug with a giggle.

Adrien came around and sat in the seat beside her. "Hey, I brought you two CDs today that I made. They're mixes."

Marinette peered up at him with a smile, as he passed her a classic rock CD and a TOOL one.

"Thank you." Marinette smiled up at him and blushed, as she took them from him.

"I put some of my favorite songs on there and I love TOOL so…" He rubbed the back of his neck with a warm smile.

"Thanks, Adrien. Seriously." Marinette put the CDs into her bag. "So, what do you think of this skit thing?"

"I'm worried. I don't like where it is going." Adrien sighed and leaned back in the chair.

"I don't either and when ever we say something… we just get thrown under the bus." Marinette sighed with him.

"Yep." Adrien agreed and suddenly sat up. "Hey, meet me here tomorrow too."

"Okay." Marinette smiled and he grabbed his bag, before getting up.

"I'll email you later." Adrien smiled and walked away from her.

Emailing had become a regular thing within their group, but it had just begun as a thing between the two of them.

Marinette made her way home and she sat down at her laptop. She opened her email and waited for his message to appear.

His e-mail appeared and she opened it as, her heart sped up.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Subject: Hey, It's Adrien from Com Class

Hey,

I hope you like the CDs I gave you. I know I do…. Also, have you seen Bleach? It's a really good show. You should check that out. Anyway, I'll talk to you later.

Night,

Adrien

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Marinette smiled with a blush and began to type a response.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Re: Hey, It's Adrien from Com Class

Hey,

I've been listening to them non-stop. I used to listen to these songs as a kid. Haha I haven't seen it, but I'll look it up and watch it. :) Do you design anything since your father does?

Night,

Marinette

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Adrien looked at his computer, as it lit up in the dark. He read it and began to message her back.

These emails went on for a few days. They would meet up at the library and then go home to e-mail one another.

Marinette bit her bottom lip and began to write an e-mail.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Subject: Sorry

Sorry for so many dang e-mails. lol. And the longness of them. lol. Alright, I'm gonna stop bugging you. Although your interesting to talk to. Oh wait how does she teach in stereotypes? I wanted to hear your input on that. :)

-Marinette

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She spent the whole weekend for him to answer, but he never did. Marinette began to think it was her and that something she said had put him off. Her heart sank and she worried her bottom lip.

"Marinette?" Luka peeked his head from around a wall.

"Yes?" Marinette looked up at him.

"I'm gonna go out and meet this girl I knew in high school." Luka smiled at her.

"O-okay." Marinette smiled warmly at him and watched him leave.

Her email made a sound, as she received one from Adrien.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Re: Sorry

Sorry i was not on my computer all weekend and i have a busy monday! Please do not think you're spamming me, You cannot bug me through my email, i get like 20 spams a day so yours is welcome =D

About the stereotyping - It's probably the book, now I reflect back on it. The whole class seems like a collaboration of social 'norms' in which we embrace as a culture. Things like family roles, defining certain aspects of friendships as 'good' and 'bad'. She herself insists that people become their friends, an idea that holds some weight, granted. We all pick up aspects of each others personality

I'm not going to be able to hang out after class tuesday, I've gotta run immediately after class

-Adrien

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Marinette sighed and realized how busy he was. How his famous father and his modeling career took a lot of his time. She felt her heart race and she knew that she had to say something. Her fingers shook and her heart felt like it was going to burst from her chest.

She gathered up all of her courage and began to type him an email.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Subject: Hi

This may make things awkward or not. When we began talking I was like oh cool he wants to know about fashion. But then after talking to you the first day. You've been stuck in my head. You're interesting to me. Mentally. But as we kept talking and I kept laughing and we began to have many things in common that many do not. I began to like you a little too much. I know it's bad. I know it's not right or fair. I know you probably just see me as a friend and that's fine. It's just been eating at me. So I'm gonna be embarrassed for admitting it. I hate myself for liking you when I'm with someone,lol. Trust me I've beat myself up a lot. In my mom's words, guys who can make my mind expand, interest me. It's the same with my mom… Anyway, sorry. I just really needed to get this off my chest. I know I'm taken, but I can't get you out of my head.

Marinette

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Re: Hi

After thinking, I decided that's exactly what friends are for, hanging out and sharing the world with. Our instructor then suggested that a mental affair was similar to watching a man walk by and considering sex, which made me change my definition to - To seek sexual stimulation without physical contact. I feel bad to cause so much confusion, but it's nice to liked.

-Adrien

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Marinette looked over his email and began to feel her heart break. She realized that it was one sided and that she had feelings for him, but he had none for her. Tears fell from her eyes and she let herself break at her desk. He had felt so right. So perfect for her. But he didn't feel the same. At least, she thought he didn't.

She typed an emotional response.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Re: Hi

I don't know why I'm still emailing you. I should stop and I know I should stop. I feel so dumb for admitting my feelings to you. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. I didn't start talking to you because I had feelings for you. I just thought you were cool. I- I should slap myself for being so dumb. At least I made you happy. It's what I'm here for… making others happy… Anyway, I'm gonna go walk and get my head straight. I'm sorry again.

-Marinette

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Adrien was taken aback by the email she had sent and he leaned back in his white leather office chair in shock. He quickly responded to her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Re: Hi

It's good to be honest, nothing wrong with a confession… Nothing has to change if you don't want it to. It is strange that we've gotten to know each other in such a short time period. You really don't need to stress about it. You have enough to worry about. Life goes on. Off topic, try to remember your dreams tonight. I find that sometimes they can clear things up. Let's you have some time to reflect on such.

-Adrien

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Re: Hi

I now it is odd. lol. I really don't care what Luka thinks about it. I still feel dumb. For a little while I did start to think you liked me. But now I know. It was one sided. :)  
I know. I like openly told you me and let you inside. Not so easy sometimes for me to do. Lol. I'll try. But most times now a days I don't remember my dreams. I also have been walking around brain dead since your last e-mail. lol. I could figure out how much I was paying for batteries. And I couldn't plug in Luka's phone to play music. I couldn't close a car door right. Lol. I'm so weird. Anyway, I don't want to stop talking or hanging out at school. It's nice to have someone to talk to. I wonder why we got to know each other so well in a few days...

-Marinette

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Re: Hi

No, it's never easy to be vulnerable and tell people about your past and feelings.  
I usually ignore how i feel. I never act on pure emotion (like anger) and try to think logically, I suppose it's a fault. As we got to know each other I never really considered a relationship an option because you were taken. Honestly, I just felt you were an interesting person and I can always use more friends. When you said you were interested in me, It was exciting and the world seemed more interesting. Still, though, I didn't think I should suggest anything because your with Luka and that would just cause a mess of emotion for you both, so the least conflict option would be the best... so i said "nothing has to change if you don't want it to" essentially what I meant was that it's up to you, your free to choose whatever. I foolishly didn't include the fact that it wasn't completely one sided, that I try way too hard to keep my emotions in check and I do think highly of you. You never have to worry about making things awkward for me, however I think I might just have for you. I never meant to play such games and I don't plan on it so I decided to get all this out and over with. Hopefully, honesty doesn't destroy an entertaining conversation with you. I'm going to sleep... g'nite & please don't allow this stuff to bother you, nothing bad can happen. It would make me sad if you needlessly stress.

-Adrien

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Marinette about fell out of her chair and her cheeks turned cherry red. She squealed and jumped for joy, as she danced around the room. Her heart had never felt so full at that moment. She sat down and tried to stay serious as she replied about how happy she was that her feelings weren't one sided and how much she appreciated his honesty.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Marinette sat in the library and began her english homework.

"Hey." Adrien's voice brought her out of her homework. She suddenly blushed and stumbled over her words.

"H-hey, Adrien." Marinette giggled and cleared her throat.

"I want to take you somewhere today." Adrien smiled down at her with his hand on the table.

"Okay." Marinette put her things back into her backpack and followed him out of the building.

He walked fast and she tried to keep up. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Adrien smirked at her and she followed him across the college parking lot and through a grassy field.

"Where is this?" Marinette began to speak, before she found herself surrounded by a million different breeds of roses. Her lips parted and her eyes went wide. "It's beautiful."

"I thought you'd love it." Adrien smiled at her. "C'mon." He grabbed her hand and lead her through the rose bushes.

Marinette grazed her fingertips along the soft petals of each rose. Her heart sped up and she couldn't stop smiling. It was the most romantic surprise she had ever gotten.

"You should see this place in the spring. There are a ton more roses during that time." Adrien smiled at her and she followed him around in a daze.

Everything was so beautiful and so perfect. She didn't want it to end, but they had to get to class.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Marinette emailed him that she hoped he didn't get sunburnt because she had. She didn't want their group to find out there was something between them. He had said he wasn't, but when she showed up to the group meeting… his face said a different story.

He sat in an armchair and looked up at her with a sheepish smile. His face was red and burnt. He had wore a red shirt to try and hide it, but it had only made it stand out.

She giggled and nudged him in the arm. "You said you weren't sunburnt."

"I didn't want you to be upset with me." Adrien smirked and shrugged.

Marinette giggled harder, as the group showed up to join them. No one had noticed how she had touched his foot with hers or how she had scoot her chair closer to him during their meeting.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Marinette and Adrien sat next to the science building at a cement table. It was freezing outside and neither of them wore a jacket.

"Do you want my jacket? I have it in my bag." Adrien smiled warmly at the girl beside him that was clutching her arms to herself to stay warm.

She knew if she took it then he would be cold. "No, it's okay. You can wear it."

Adrien smirked at her and didn't get his jacket out. He knew that she would be cold, if he wore it.

They kept talking and shivering. A group of chemistry students gathered around them and took the table up, pushing the two together. Marinette blushed and her heart raced, as his thigh touched hers. They awkwardly sat there for a moment, before getting up and walking away from the table.

She ran across a grassy area for fear that the sprinklers would go off. He was standing beneath a tree waiting for her.

"I don't want to get wet." Marinette looked up at him and giggled.

"You're like a cat." Adrien laughed at her and how she had praced awkwardly across the grass.

"I don't like being wet." Marinette laughed harder and gave him a cute smile.

He laughed harder at her. "You're something."

Marinette blushed and looked at her phone. "I have to go help out at the bakery. I'm going to be late. I'll see you tomorrow for the skit."

"Bye." Adrien waved at her and she smiled and ran to her car.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She peered at Adrien the whole time during the skit. The group had sat her right across from him and she never let her eyes leave his. She was smitten and falling hard. He had peered up at her every so often during the skit. They finished and sat down to watch the rest of the projects play out. Her heart raced more with each glance at the back of his head.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Adrien sat at a table outside with Marinette. He grabbed a school newspaper and set it on the table.

He suddenly sighed and moved to look at Marinette.

"Marinette?" Adrien looked at her with curious emerald eyes.

"Yes?" Marinette smiled at him.

"I really like you. I want to be with you. But this has to stop. You have to decide. Do you want to be with Luka or do you want to be with me? Decide now. I can't do this anymore. End it now, before it gets worse." Adrien looked at her with concerned eyes.

"Okay. I'll tell Luka I'm done." Marinette agreed. It wasn't a competition and it wasn't a hard decision. Adrien just felt right. Plus, Luka had spoke of moving out and he had been meeting with a girl from high school.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

1 year later….

Marinette had been having issues with her birth control. She had been getting every side effect that you could possibly get from them. She was always sick to her stomach and it never helped to regulate her hormones, which was why she was originally taking them. Her mother had heard of this holistic doctor that worked with herbal supplements. She had been told about this herbal supplement that worked like birth control. Her mother had brought her the pills that the woman had told her about.

Marinette had emailed the woman and asked her how to take it and she had told her. Adrien had told her to look it up before she took it, but she had trusted the woman and had already taken them as she was directed. It worked like a charm and she was feeling amazing.

Marinette was driving to a nearby cafe with Adrien beside her. "I'm two weeks late."

"You're what?" Adrien looked at her with shocked green eyes.

"I'm two weeks late, but it's normal for me. I'm always all over the place." Marinette shrugged like it was no big deal.

"You should buy a test." Adrien's expression became concerned.

"Why? I'm always late or off. It's happened. Sometimes I'm six months late." Marinette rolled her eyes.

"Just do it. Please. For me." Adrien begged her and she sighed and gave in.

They went and bought tests, before heading back to her place. She reluctantly walked into her bathroom to take the test that he was so adamant about.

Marinette took the test, but when she looked at the window, it wasn't moving. She threw it in the trash, thinking that she hadn't taken it right. She walked out and Adrien suddenly walked up to her. "And?"

"It didn't say. I must have done something wrong. It was just blank and didn't move at all to show that it was working." Marinette shrugged.

"Hang on." Adrien ran back into her bathroom and Marinette went to sit on the couch to watch television, unphased.

Adrien suddenly came out and his face was pale and in shock.

Marinette looked at him and her face fell. "What?"

Adrien didn't say anything. He handed it to her.

She took it in her hands and her heart jumped into her throat. Two big dark red lines were in the results window. "No. What? No. I- how?"

Adrien slumped into a chair and said nothing. He ran a hand through his hair. "You have to tell your mom. You have to…"

"No, I don't want to. You tell your father!" Marinette began to panic.

"I'm not telling my father. He'll kill me!" Adrien freaked out and panic filled his voice.

"I'm not telling my parents!" Marinette felt like she wanted to cry. She didn't know what to do. She was only twenty one and he was only twenty, at the time.

"Tell them. Please." Adrien begged and Marinette waited for her mother to walk in the room.

"What's wrong?" Sabine looked over the two kids.

"Maman?" Marinette couldn't meet her mother's eyes. "I- I'm pregnant."

"WHAT?!" Sabine was shocked by what Marinette had told her and she suddenly looked over at a shocked and quiet Adrien. She took a deep breath and thought about what to say.

"I didn't know…. I took those pills like I was told… I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." Marinette worried her bottom lip and felt ashamed. Like she had let her mother down.

"It's okay. Things happen. We'll make it work." Sabine smiled at her daughter and at Adrien. "Although, are you okay? You don't look too good."

Adrien just nodded. "Y-yeah."

"Alright, well… you need to make an appointment and… we'll figure it all out." Sabine smiled at her.

"Thank you, maman." Marinette smiled warmly at her and Adrien and her went up to her bedroom.

Adrien laid on her bed and began to panic. "How are we going to do this? How am I going to support a baby? How will I tell my father?"

"It'll be okay." Marinette tried to look at the bright side and she touched her stomach. "This is crazy. I thought that test was a failure."

"I took it out of the trash and saw it had two lines, Marinette. It just took some time." Adrien sighed and clenched his hair in his fists.

"We'll figure it out." Marinette wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Adrien had been taking in extra modeling jobs. He had even been making an effort to schedule his own on top of all of his other responsibilities. He was exhausted and his father had begun to notice something was off about him.

Marinette went over to his house and pushed the button to be let in. She made her way to Gabriel's office. She had been to the doctor and had been told that she was only six weeks pregnant. She had an ultrasound coming up at eight weeks, but she couldn't keep it a secret anymore.

She knocked on his door and he called for her to come in.

"Hello, Monsieur Agreste. I- I wanted to speak with you about something." Marinette's voice shook, as she became nervous.

Gabriel looked at her with one eyebrow raised, waiting for her to speak. "Go head."

"I- I'm pregnant. About six weeks now." Marinette looked up at him with her lips between her teeth. "I'm sorry. I- I'm really-"

"I know." Gabriel sighed and messed with something on his screen.

"You knew?" Marinette looked at him in shock.

"When my son starts to look for more work and add to his own busy schedule? I know something is up. I figured you were, the moment he added the first extra shoot to his agenda, Marinette. I'm okay with this. Excited really. Emilee and I had Adrien at a young age and it wasn't planned." Gabriel admitted with a shrug. "Just keep my grandchild healthy and my son happy."

"Y-yes, sir." Marinette stuttered.

"Now, my son has been looking for you." Gabriel smiled at her and it slightly unnerved her.

"Thank you, monsieur." Marinette made her way to Adrien's bedroom.

She walked through the double doors to find him at his piano, practicing.

"I told your father about the baby." Marinette didn't meet his gaze.

"You what?" His fingers missed a key and his eyes got big.

Marinette waved her hands in front of her face. "He wasn't upset. He said he already knew. Said he had been noticing you taking on more jobs."

"I have been. I have to save for the bills. I have to support you two." Adrien sighed. "But did you have to tell him now?"

"I couldn't keep it a secret anymore… It was eating me alive." Marinette explained and he nodded.

"I understand, Marinette." Adrien smiled at her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Marinette laid on a table and the ultrasound tech rolled the machine over her stomach. She smiled and stopped on their baby.

"Do you want to know the sex of the baby?" She smiled at them.

"Yes, please." Marinette smiled at Adrien and he nodded.

"Okay… it's a… boy." She smiled at them and moved on to finish the measurements. "And he's got a two vessel cord. But he looks to be doing okay. We just have to do more ultrasounds to watch for it. Sometimes they develop holes in their hearts, but he seems to be healthy so far. They also tend to be smaller and be born earlier."

"He's okay though right?" Marinette worried about him.

"He's okay. Healthy. Growing right." She smiled at them. "I'll just print these pictures out for you."

Marinette worried her lip and looked at a concerned Adrien.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nine months later she was admitted to the hospital to be induced because she had preeclampsia. They had screwed up by giving her magnesium to keep her from having a seizure due to the illness, even though her doctor had told them not to. They induced her and forced her to dilate. They upped and lowered her pitocin level for three days and broke her water.

She had an epidural done early and as, they told her that they would have to do a c-section and how sorry they were, she hadn't cared. Her uterus was seized and was in a constant contraction from the pitocin being messed with so much. She was white as paper and hallucinating. She knew she was dying and Adrien couldn't do anything about it. He was worried about her. She was only worried about their son. He had held her hand through the entire process and coached her on how to breath like Gabriel had told him, which helped her.

They took her back for the operation and her epidural had slipped out. She screamed out in pain from the non-stop contraction and begged for them to give her another one. They filled the tube that lead into her back with more medicine and she went back to being numb.

She panicked and began to shiver from head to toe.

"Are you cold?" The anesthesiologist asked her, concerned.

"No." Marinette faintly answered.

"Get her husband in here!" He yelled and a nurse rushed off to grab Adrien.

She knew he wasn't her husband, but they had kept calling him that the whole time they had been there.

Adrien rushed in with a paper gown over his clothes and a shower cap over his hair. He smiled at her and took her hand in his, after they brought him a chair. "You'll be okay, Marinette. I promise."

"I'm just going to add more to bring you in and out." The anesthesiologist spoke.

Marinette nodded as, everything went black. Adrien watched them operate on her, but he was more concerned about Marinette.

"Alright. Look at your baby boy." He brought Marinette back to see him and she cringed at the sight, before he took her back out.

"Come over and see your baby, daddy." The doctor spoke and Adrien didn't leave Marinette's side.

"She'll be okay. Come on." The doctor ushered him over and he reluctantly left her.

They finished up with her surgery and cleaned everything up. They wheeled her to post op. She then got moved into a room and passed out for a long time. When she woke up she didn't realize that she had even had a child.

Adrien brought their son over to her and set him in her arms. "Here's Hugo."

Marinette smiled up at Adrien and looked down at their baby. "I forgot I had a baby."

"How did you forget that?" Adrien looked at her confused.

"I- I was really out of it. He's so cute…" Marinette smiled warmly down at him and put her finger into his fist. She smiled up at Adrien with a warm smile and he bent down to kiss her on the lips.


End file.
